Our Future: They
by Lavi Black
Summary: Cuidado com o que você deseja, pois seu desejo pode se tornar realidade." Por causa de um acidente, Harry e Draco acabam indo parar 22 anos no futuro em plena Hogwarts. Slash. HarryXDraco.
1. Prólogo Começo

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e cia. não me pertencem créditos a J. K. Rowling e eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso.

_**Prólogo – Começo**_

**N.A.:** Desconsiderem a morte de Dumbledore. Spoiler do sexto ano. M-preg.

O céu azul era iluminado pelos calorosos raios do sol de primavera. Os jardins do castelo de Hogwarts estavam cheios de alunos entusiasmados com o final de semana de tempo bom, mas os jardins ao sul do castelo estavam vazios. Quer dizer, quase vazios. Apenas dois alunos se encontravam ali. Um jovem casal que preferia a solidão à companhia de outras pessoas por um simples motivo: haveria muita confusão se outros alunos descobrissem que estão juntos. Chamariam a atenção por serem dois meninos, mas mais ainda por, na visão de todos, serem inimigos. Por esse motivo Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy preferiam a solidão e a quietude dos jardins sul do castelo.

Fazia seis meses que os dois estavam juntos e nem eles mesmos poderiam dizer como é que essa história se iniciou. Afinal foi antes ou depois daquela fatídica detenção? Não sabiam dizer. Bem, será que recapitulando aquele dia, daria para descobrir? Não custa tentar.

Naquele dia, ambos estavam cumprindo detenção com a professora McGonagall. A tarefa que a professora havia lhes dado era simples: organizar a sala de Transfiguração. Enquanto trabalhavam, xingavam e alfinetavam-se mutuamente. Até que em algum ponto a coisa saiu dos limites e se tornou física e entre chutes, pontapés e socos muitos palavrões e _elogios_ saiam de suas bocas até que em um grito simultâneo se declararam. Hum... Ainda não havia ajudado. Talvez não desse realmente para saber como tudo havia começado, mas conseguia-se saber que no momento, estava muito bom.

O moreno suspirou encostando as costas na árvore atrás de si enquanto seus olhos verdes observavam o reflexo do sol no lago a seus pés. Ao seu lado, o loiro tentava se esconder do sol na sombra da árvore. Harry se levantou e caminhou até seus pés ficarem molhados. Sorriu voltando a cabeça para trás, ficando de perfil para o loiro atrás de si.

- Ei, Draco, vem ver como o lago está bonito.

O loiro se levantou, resmungando que não iria sair de sua sombra.

- Tome cuidado com esse lago, Harry.

- Hã?--o moreno se voltou totalmente, gesticulando que não havia entendido o que o loiro falara.

Draco suspirou e se aproximou, mesmo contra sua vontade, da onde estava Harry.

- Disse para tomar cuidado com esse lago.

- Por quê?--o moreno olhou para a água cristalina.

- Há uma lenda sobre esse lago. --o loiro também levou o olhar para a água--Dizem que se você fizer um pedido enquanto cai na água esse pedido irá se

Harry riu.

- E você acha que eu vou acreditar nessa história?

Draco deu os ombros e começou a se virar, indo de volta para debaixo da sombra. Harry olhou do loiro para água e vice-versa algumas vezes antes de puxar o loiro pelo braço e pular dentro do lago.

Conforme se sentia envolto por toda aquela água, Harry fechou os olhos se concentrando no braço ainda em suas mãos. _"Desejo saber meu futuro" _

Ao terminar seu pensamento, Harry sentiu seu corpo ser puxado para baixo. Segurou firmemente no braço de Malfoy e em questão de segundos perdeu a consciência.

------

Aos poucos sua visão foi se estabilizando e ele pôde distinguir um teto cor de bronze acima de si. Tentou se levantar, mas teve que se apoiar no chão, pois sua cabeça girou. Olhou ao seu redor e viu o loiro deitado ao seu lado, um pouco afastado. Respirando fundo, se levantou e foi até ele. Ajoelhou ao seu lado e pôs a mão em seu ombro, o balançando e tentando acordá-lo.

- Draco... Draco... Acorda...

Aos poucos, olhos azul-acinzentados foram se abrindo e o corpo magro tentou se erguer sendo ajudado pelo moreno.

- Onde estamos?

Harry olhou ao redor.

- Acho que dentro do castelo.

Draco olhou para ele.

- E como entramos? A última coisa de que me lembro é de você me puxando para dentro daquele lago.

Harry assentiu e reparou nos dois. Estavam secos. Nem parecia que haviam caído na água.

O moreno ajudou o loiro a levantar. Quando estavam de pé, sons de passos foram ouvidos. Instintivamente, os dois se esconderam atrás de uma estátua próxima. Tomando cuidado para não serem vistos, espiaram pela lateral da estátua para verem quem se aproximava. Viram dois jovens que não conheciam. Um rapaz de pele branca, cabelos curtos arrepiados e negros e olhos verdes. E uma garota de pele pálida, cabelos longos lisos e negros e olhos azuis. Pelas vestes que eles usavam, puderam identificar o rapaz como da grifinória e a garota como da sonserina. O problema era que nem o loiro e nem o moreno conheciam os dois.

Mais sons de passos foram ouvidos e dessa vez assustaram os dois jovens também. Do fim do corredor vinha Filch e já apontava para os dois jovens.

- O que fazem perambulando pelos corredores há essa hora?

Os jovens se entreolharam.

- Somos monitores. Temos permissão para andar pelos corredores. --respondeu o rapaz.

- Monitores, é?--sorriu sarcasticamente Filch.

- Lucas Potter, monitor da grifinória. --disse o garoto.

- Serena Malfoy, monitora da sonserina. --disse a garota.

Harry e Draco se entreolharam pasmos.

------

**N.A.:**Por favor comentem. Críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas.

Obrigada.

Lavi Black.


	2. Chapter I Encontros e Revelações

_**Our Future: They**_

_**Capítulo I – Encontro e Revelações.**_

**N.A: **Desconsiderem a morte do Sirius.

- Ainda bem que ele foi embora. --Serena suspirou observando a figura de Filch se afastar.

- Você viu a reportagem do Profeta Diário?--a voz de Lucas ecoou pelo corredor vazio fria, séria e com um leve timbre de mágoa.

Serena se virou para o rapaz e o mirou. Diante de seus olhos estava um rapaz de dezesseis anos, pele pálida, cabelos negros como a noite, arrepiados e desgrenhados, possuidor de belos olhos verdes que brilhavam por causa das lágrimas contidas. Suspirou e sua feição se tornou séria, demonstrando uma leve compaixão pela dor visível no rosto do rapaz à sua frente.

- Vi sim.

- Você se lembra da manchete?--ao terminar de pronunciar sua pergunta, Lucas se colocou a observar Serena. Ela mantinha o rosto virado, mirando o corredor vazio; sinal de que não se sentia confortável para falar desse assunto. Os cabelos, longos, lisos e negros desciam por suas costas até sua cintura, soltos e algumas mechas caiam por seu rosto pálido cobrindo seus olhos azuis-acinzentados, dando-lhe um ar quase espectral, mas de beleza inigualável e muito valorizada por sua linhagem Malfoy. Ela abaixou os olhos, onde brilhavam resquícios de tristeza, ao pronunciar a resposta para sua pergunta.

- _"Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy capturam mais sete Comensais da Morte foragidos"._

Lucas assentiu, mordendo o lábio inferior. Harry e Draco se entreolharam. Com a voz baixa e tomando cuidado para não ser ouvido, Harry questionou:

- O quê está acontecendo?

- Eu não sei Harry. --Draco respondeu no mesmo tom.

Ambos ficaram se encarando por um tempo, mas foram surpreendidos pelo estrondo de um soco sendo dado na parede do corredor.

Lucas permanecia parado, a mão ainda rente a parede. A cabeça baixa ocultava as lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto. Serena apenas observava assustada com a explosão do rapaz.

- Lucas... --tentou chamar e se aproximar.

- Por quanto tempo?--a voz de Lucas chegou aos ouvidos de Serena, estrangulada, baixa e com uma mágoa tão visível que doía apenas de ouvir. --Por quanto tempo isso vai continuar? Por quanto tempo os fantasmas da guerra vão nos assombrar? Por quanto tempo vamos ter que ficar sozinhos...

Lágrimas silenciosas começaram a escorrer dos olhos azuis de Serena, que se tornaram mais acinzentados. Lentamente andou até Lucas, que se encontrava de costas para ela, e o abraçou por trás.

- As respostas para estas perguntas eu não posso te dar. Só posso rezar para que este tempo seja curto e breve.

Ao se sentir abraçado, Lucas suspirou e afastou o corpo de Serena. Enxugou as lágrimas e em silêncio se afastou, tremendo. Ainda abalado acabou por tropeçar na estátua em que Harry e Draco se escondiam. A estátua balançou e bateu em Malfoy que soltou um baixo _"Ai!"_ seguido por _"Shhh!"_ de Harry. Os dois sussurros acabaram chamando a atenção de Serena.

- Quem está aí?--a bruxa sacou a varinha e observou ao redor.

Ao ouvir a voz de Serena, Lucas se voltou puxando a própria varinha e analisando todo o corredor com o olhar.

- Viu só o que você fez?--Harry sussurrou nervoso.

- Eu?!--Draco ficou indignado--Potter...!

Malfoy parou de falar ao notar o olhar de surpresa de Harry. Os olhos verdes miravam as costas de Draco. O loiro virou o corpo lentamente. Deu de cara com Lucas os olhando. O rapaz, com o rosto marcado pelas lágrimas recém derramadas, olhava os dois bruxos escondidos. A surpresa estampada em seus olhos verdes.

- O quê vocês estão fazendo aqui?--perguntou mirando os bruxos.

- Er... --Harry tentou começar. --Nós estávamos nos jardins do lado sul do castelo quando caímos no lago e viemos parar aqui. --a voz de Harry tremia em nervosismo.

- Onde estamos exatamente?--perguntou Draco, sua voz séria e firme.

- Em Hogwarts. --Serena apareceu por trás de Lucas e parou ao lado do rapaz. Assim como o dono dos olhos verdes, mirava os bruxos descobertos. --Só que 22 anos a frente do tempo de vocês.

- Como?!--ambos perguntaram.

- Vocês têm dezesseis anos, certo?--os dois assentiram. --Então é isso mesmo. 22 anos.

Harry e Draco estavam pasmos, para dizer o mínimo. Não conseguiam acreditar que tinham ido parar vinte e dois anos no futuro.

Tentando recuperar o controle e ao mesmo tempo saciar uma dúvida, Draco olhou os dois jovens.

- E quem são vocês?--perguntou tentando manter toda a postura e classe dignas de um Malfoy.

Quando Serena abriu a boca para responder, Lucas a interrompeu.

- Não interessa!--a voz do rapaz sou tão fria quanto à voz do mais frio Comensal da Morte. Fitou os jovens intrusos profundamente. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam num misto de medo, surpresa, mágoa e raiva. Olhou para Serena.

- Leve-os até o diretor Dumbledore. Ele saberá o que fazer.

Serena assentiu. Lucas levou a mão direita até a nuca da garota e encostou a testa na testa dela. Instintivamente Serena segurou no pulso do rapaz.

- Boa noite, Serena.

- Boa noite, Lucas.

O rapaz largou Serena e seguiu pelo corredor, enquanto guardava a varinha. Seguia ruma à torre da grifinória.

Serena olhou para Draco e Harry. Com um movimento da mão, indicou o corredor.

- Venham comigo. --o tom de sua voz era frio, mas não tão frio quanto o de Lucas, ia mais para o sério misturado com frio.

Os dois rapazes se entreolharam e seguiram a bruxa em direção à sala do diretor. Andaram quase todo o caminho sob silêncio. Um silêncio tenso e constrangedor que pesava o ar e chegava a sufocar. Tentando quebrar o gelo e o silêncio, Harry comentou:

- Reparamos em seus sobrenomes.

- Hum. --Serena continuou andando.

- Como vocês podem ter nossos sobrenomes?

- Nenhuma idéia lhe vem à mente, Sr. Malfoy?--respondeu Serena com a voz distante como se respondesse a uma pergunta terrivelmente irritante. Parou em frente à porta da sala do diretor. Bateu três vezes e aguardou.

- Entre. --a voz calma e serena de Dumbledore veio do interior do escritório.

Serena abriu a porta e deu espaço para que os rapazes passassem. Assim que eles entraram, ela passou e fechou novamente a porta. Aproximou-se da mesa do diretor.

- Desculpe-me por incomodá-lo há essa hora, diretor. É que surgiu um pequeno problema.

- E que problema seria esse, Srta. Malfoy?--perguntou o diretor mirando a aluna, por detrás de seus óculos meia lua e com os olhos azuis brilhando serenos.

- Eu estava fazendo a ronda com Potter quando os encontramos --respondeu Serena enquanto apontava os dois rapazes, que se aproximaram.

- Sr. Potter, Sr. Malfoy. A que devo a honra de sua visita?--o diretor cumprimentou com um tom de voz divertido.

- Diretor... --Serena começou, mas Dumbledore a interrompeu com um movimento de sua mão.

- Eu sei Srta. Malfoy. --fitou os dois jovens. --Por acaso os senhores caíram no lago do jardim sul do castelo?

- Hã... Sim. --respondeu Harry, um pouco surpreso.

- Entendo.

- Há algum modo de retornarmos ao nosso tempo?--perguntou Draco.

- Oh, então já descobriram que não se encontram no tempo de vocês.

- Sim. Serena nos contou. --disse Harry.

- Compreendo. --o professor olhou para Serena por alguns segundos antes de voltar seu olhar novamente para os rapazes. --Sim, Sr. Malfoy. Há um jeito de retornarem.

- Qual?--perguntou o loiro.

- O desejo se realizando. --o diretor respondeu calmamente. Harry corou e desviou o olhar enquanto Draco assumia uma expressão confusa.

- Que desejo?

- O desejo que um de vocês fez ao cair no lago. --disse o diretor.

A mente de Draco deu um estalo.

- Harry!

Potter levantou o olhar para o loiro, sua face corada, enquanto coçava a nuca.

- Desculpe Draco. Eu fiz um desejo quando te puxei em direção ao lago. --o moreno tentou se explicar--Não pensei que fosse se realizar!

Draco rodou os olhos. Ao mesmo tempo em que Serena também rodava os olhos. Tal sincronismo não passou despercebido por Dumbledore que sorriu ao notar a mesma reação nos senhores de sobrenome Malfoy.

- O que você desejou Harry?

Potter se virou para o diretor.

- Desejei saber meu futuro.

O diretor permaneceu alguns segundos sorrindo.

- Então, vocês só poderão retornar quando você se der por satisfeito.

- Quando eu me der por satisfeito?

- Quando souber o suficiente sobre seu futuro. --veio a voz de Serena. --Quando bastar de conhecimento vocês poderão retornar.

- Entendi. --assentiu Harry.

- E até lá, o que faremos?--perguntou Draco.

- Eu irei enfeitiçá-los. --disse Dumbledore. --A aparência de vocês irá mudar e não correrão o risco de serem reconhecidos, podendo assim permanecer em Hogwarts pelo tempo que durar o feitiço.--o diretor se levantou--Os únicos que poderão vê-los como realmente são serão vocês mesmo, eu, a Srta. Malfoy e o Sr. Potter.

- Diretor!--Serena exclamou--Não acho uma boa idéia envolver Lucas nisso.

- E por que não, Srta. Malfoy?

- Professor, o senhor sabe tão bem quanto eu que Lucas não...!

- Sim, eu sei Serena. Mas acho que essa será uma experiência muito proveitosa para Lucas. Para vocês dois, aliás.

Dito isso, o diretor se virou para os dois rapazes e com um aceno de varinha fez uma fraca e quente luz descer pelos corpos de Harry e Draco. Quando a luz sumiu o diretor disse:

- Vocês não conseguirão notar, mas todos os outros irão vê-los com outra aparência a partir de agora.

Os dois assentiram.

- E para garantir que fiquem seguros, o Sr. Malfoy será um estudante da sonserina podendo ficar sob a guarda de Serena. --Draco e Serena se entreolharam--E o Sr. Potter será um estudante da grifinória podendo ficar sob os cuidados de Lucas.

Serena suspirou.

- Ele não vai gostar.

Dumbledore apenas sorriu e olhou pela janela. Já amanhecia.

- Acho melhor vocês irem. O café logo será servido.

- Obrigado, diretor. --agradeceu Harry. Draco concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

Quando os três estavam prestes a sair de seu escritório, Dumbledore fez uma pergunta crucial.

- Nada do que viram até agora lhes causou curiosidade?--os olhos do diretor brilhavam marotos.

Draco e Harry se entreolharam, em seguida olharam discretamente para Serena.

- Os sobrenomes deles.

- Draco!--chamou Harry.

- O quê? Eu fiquei intrigado quanto a isso.

- Pois bem. --disse o diretor--Ficaram curiosos com o fato de Serena e Lucas terem os mesmos sobrenomes que os senhores?

- Sim. --respondeu Malfoy.

Dumbledore olhou para Serena.

- Somos seus filhos. --a bruxa disse antes de sair do escritório de Dumbledore.

Os rapazes olharam a bruxa, um ao outro, Dumbledore. O diretor lhes indicou que fossem atrás de Serena.

Harry e Draco saíram em disparada no encalço de Serena. A encontraram conversando com Lucas na entrada do Salão Principal.

- Pelo amor de Merlim, não arrume confusão com Harry!--pedia a bruxa--Não é com eles que estamos nervosos.

- Não é com eles?--Lucas arqueou uma sobrancelha. Serena suspirou.

- Eles os alunos Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy. Estamos nervosos com os aurores Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy.

Foi a vez de Lucas suspirar.

- Fique tranqüila. Não irei arrumar confusão nenhuma.

Serena sorriu. Lucas a imitou.

- Serena!--as vozes de Harry e Draco ecoaram pelo corredor.

- Sim?--Serena se virou para eles.

- Que história é essa de vocês serem nossos filhos?!--perguntou Harry.

- Exatamente o que parece. --disse Lucas.

- Mas nós somos homens! Como...?!

- Poções. --respondeu Lucas;

- Gravidezes masculinas são extremamente raras. --continuou Serena. --Existem poções que ajudam para que elas aconteçam.

- Quem engravidou?--perguntou Draco.

- Os dois. --respondeu Lucas.

Harry e Draco arregalaram os olhos.

- Você primeiro--Serena apontou para Draco enquanto falava. --E depois você. --apontou para Harry.

- Duas gravidezes?--perguntou Harry.

- Eu sou um ano mais velha do que Lucas.

Harry e Draco respiravam pesadamente tentando digerir a história.

- O salão está começando a encher. É melhor irmos para nossas mesas.

Serena assentiu, concordando. Lucas puxou Harry pelo braço e o arrastou até a mesa da grifinória. Serena fez a mesma coisa com Draco, o arrastando até a mesa da sonserina.

------

Tudo ocorreu bem durante o café. Lucas e Serena disseram, em suas respectivas casas, que Harry e Draco eram novos alunos, recém-transferidos. Aproveitando o clima calmo do café da manhã, Harry e Draco se puseram a observar seus filhos. Draco pôde notar que Serena mantinha a postura e empunha respeito entre seus companheiros de casa do jeito típico e tradicional de um Malfoy. Mas que quando algum aluno lhe dirigia a palavra tocando em algum assunto que envolvesse o nome de Draco ou de Harry, Serena se tornava fria e respondia de modo automático, com respostas curtas e vazias. Do outro lado do salão, Harry percebia a mesma coisa em relação a Lucas. O rapaz conversava com todos, parecia ser popular em sua casa, mas também não podia ouvir o nome de Harry ou Draco que se tornava frio como na noite anterior. Isso intrigou o menino que sobreviveu. Por que seu filho não gostava de ouvir o seu nome e o de Draco?

Harry foi tirado de seus pensamentos com um toque em seu ombro. Era Lucas.

- Hora da aula. Poções com sonserina.

Harry se levantou e seguiu o filho para fora do salão. Do outro lado notou quando Draco se levantou e seguiu a filha também em direção a saída. Lucas parou e pediu que Harry esperasse até que Serena se aproximasse. Quando a garota chegou, Harry e Draco trocaram olhares nervosos.

- Você tem Poções agora. Draco vai estar na sala com você. Cuide dos dois. --disse Serena para Lucas.

Lucas assentiu.

- Vamos. –Lucas chamou os rapazes em direção as masmorras enquanto Serena tomava a direção contrária. Harry a acompanhou com o olhar.

- Ela tem Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas agora.--disse Lucas.

- Ah.

O trio se dirigiu as masmorras em silêncio.

Enquanto seguia para a aula, Serena ouviu um piar de coruja perto de si. Quando percebeu, uma coruja das torres voava ao seu lado. Em sua pata, um envelope estava preso. Serena deixou que a ave pousasse em seu braço; desamarrou o pergaminho, acariciou a coruja e a fez partir. Voltou a andar ao mesmo tempo em que abria o envelope. Na frente deste havia apenas duas palavras: Sirius Black. Serena pegou o pergaminho que estava dentro do envelope e o leu.

_"Querida Serena,_

_Seus pais se encontram em missão na França. Retornam em breve. Sobre o que me pediu para pesquisar, devo-lhe dizer que estranhei seu pedido ainda mais porque você nasceu logo depois da Guerra. De qualquer forma, o lugar que me descreveu foi onde ocorreu a batalha final entre seu pai Harry e Voldemort. Como sabia sobre aquele lugar? Onde o viu? O quê você e seu irmão estão aprontando agora, Srta. Malfoy?_

_Abraços,_

_Sirius Black"._

Ao terminar de ler a carta, Serena a dobrou e colocou no bolso do casaco.

- Nada que você não aprovaria, tio Sirius.

------

**N.A.:** **Aviso aos leitores:** A relação entre Serena, Lucas, Harry e Draco é difícil na época deles. Os dois jovens não se dão muito bem com os pais. É uma relação complicada que irá influenciar na relação deles com os pais jovens. Portanto não esperem demonstrações de afeto e coisa e tal. Como coloquei nos gêneros, está fic é drama.

Por favor, deixem reviews. Críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas.

Obrigada,

Lavi Black.


	3. Chapter II Verdades

_**Our Future: They**_

_**Capítulo II - Verdades**_

Serena foi a primeira a chegar na sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Assim que entrou na sala, ouviu seu nome ser chamado:

- Serena Malfoy.

A jovem se virou para aquele que a chamara. Ele estava no fundo da sala, encostado em uma mesa, próxima a janela.

- Professor Lupin.

- Sirius me contou sobre a carta que recebeu de você.

- Oh, imagino.

Serena desviou o olhar. Não queria falar sobre aquele assunto com Lupin, ali, poucos instantes antes de uma aula começar.

- O que querem? - perguntou o professor olhando diretamente no rosto da aluna.

A jovem Malfoy mordeu o lábio antes de responder.

- Paz. O fim dos fantasmas da Guerra.

- E acham que esse é caminho?

- Se não é esse, qual é?! Tentamos de tudo, mas eles não nos ouvem! Não ligam a mínima!

- Isso é mentira, Serena. Vocês são as coisas mais importantes para eles.

- É? - os olhos azuis acinzentados de Serena começaram a brilhar com lágrimas contidas. A dor que a jovem sentia era visível em sua face. - Pois não parece! Por acaso você sabe a quanto tempo nós não os vemos?

- Não.

- Praticamente um ano! Um ano sem vê-los! Um ano sem saber de nada, a não ser por você ou pelo tio Sirius! E você ainda diz que nós somos importantes para eles?

- Eles só querem que o mundo bruxo seja mais seguro, pelo bem de vocês.

- _Isso_, professor Lupin, é mentira.

Quando Lupin abriu a boca para retrucar, a porta da sala se abriu e vários alunos entraram. O professor então, se afastou da mesa indo em direção ao meio da sala, chamando a atenção dos alunos. Serena passou as mãos pelos olhos, tentando apagar qualquer vestígio de choro contido que pudesse haver. Suspirou. Eles não ligavam a mínima, _isso _era verdade.

- x -

Enquanto isso, Lucas, Harry e Draco estavam na aula de Poções esperando o professor chegar. Assim que colocou suas coisas em cima da mesa, Lucas ouviu uma voz chamá-lo:

- Ei, Potter!

Lucas virou o rosto para ver quem o chamara. Era um aluno da Sonserina.

- Que foi? - respondeu.

- Quando é que sua irmã vai aceitar entrar no nosso time, hein? - perguntou o sonserino.

O jovem Potter riu.

- O time é de vocês, não meu. Vocês que a convenção a entrar.

- Time? - Harry, que estava ao lado de Lucas, perguntou baixinho.

- Quadribol. Eles estão loucos para que Serena se torne a apanhadora deles.

- Ela é boa?

- Excelente. Nunca ganhei um mano a mano com ela como apanhadora. E como sou apanhador da Grifinória, não tenho lá muita vontade de tê-la como rival no campo.

Harry sorriu. Atrás deles, Draco também sorriu. Mas Harry sorriu por mais um motivo, além de descobrir que a filha é uma boa apanhadora. Sorriu porque viu o filho sorrir. Era a primeira vez que via Lucas sorrir de forma tão sincera. Só que isso o intrigou. Lucas sorria ao falar da irmã, então por que se tornava frio ao falar sobre os pais?

Um estrondo foi ouvido vindo da porta e passos ecoaram pela sala. Assim que os alunos viram Snape, o silêncio no recinto se tornou absoluto.

Snape passou uma simples poção de sono. Todos trabalhavam em silêncio. Até que um estrondo vindo do caldeirão ao lado de Lucas assustou a todos os alunos, principalmente o monitor da Grifinória que olhou para o aluno ao seu lado, sua face demostrando surpresa.

- Menos quinze pontos para a Grifinória. - ouviu-se a voz de Snape.

- Desculpe. - disse Harry para Lucas. - Nunca fui bom em Poções.

- É. Já ouvi falar sobre isso. - o rapaz voltou a atenção para a própria poção. Harry também reparou no trabalho do filho e se surpreendeu: estava perfeito. Olhou para trás e viu Draco. Nem precisou checar o trabalho do namorado, sabia que ele era bom em Poções.

Lucas pegou um pouco da poção no caldeirão, colocou em um frasco e foi entregar para o professor. Quando depositou o frasco na mesa de Snape, ouviu a voz do mesmo.

- Fico feliz em notar que puxou o talento de seu pai Draco para a poções, Sr. Potter.

- Professor. - Lucas assentiu com um movimento de cabeça e se dirigiu de volta para seu lugar.

- Que chateação! Toda a aula é o mesmo comentário! - o jovem Potter ouviu o comentário vindo de um lugar próximo ao seu.

- Você sabe que ele faz isso para me irritar, Hugo. - Lucas olhou para o dono do comentário. Era um grifinório de pele branca, cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis.

- De qualquer forma, é irritante!

Lucas riu.

- Não me importo com o comentário do Snape.

- Não?

- Não. Não me importo de ter herdado o talento do meu pai.

Hugo sorriu.

- Se você diz. - deu os ombros. - E aí, vamos?

- Animado com a próxima aula? - um sorriso brincava nos lábios de Lucas.

- Claro! Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas é a melhor!

Lucas ria da animação do amigo. Atrás dele, dois rapazes apenas observavam.

Pelo menos ele tem o _meu _talento para poções. - comentou Draco.

Pelo menos Serena tem o _meu_ talento para Quadribol. - Harry revidou.

Tsc. - Draco desviou o olhar para Lucas. Reparara que o filho parecia feliz. Pelo menos era a idéia que dava para ter o observando conversar com o amigo. Então, se ele estava feliz, da onde vinha toda aquela tristeza da noite anterior?

Quando se aproximaram da sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, um comentário quebrou a alegria e a tranquilidade do momento.

- Ora, Ora, Ora, se não é todo perfeito filho do salvador do mundo bruxo! - um sonserino, que acabara de deixar a sala, olhava para Lucas.

- Fique na tua, Parkinson. - respondeu Lucas.

- Se não você vai fazer o que, Potter? Nada não é? - o sonserino riu - Você não iria querer manchar essa imagem perfeita que você tem perante os outros, não é? Afinal é isso que você é: perfeito certo? Aluno perfeito, vida perfeita... _família perfeita._

Lucas aguentou quieto a toda a fala de Parkinson, mas quando ele disse "família perfeita" Lucas não aguentou. Em um segundo acertara um soco na face do sonserino.

- Calado!

Parkinson não ficou quieto e logo desferiu um soco contra Lucas. Um minuto depois, os dois estavam se pegando no chão. Trocavam chutes, socos, pontapés. Lucas aproveitava e descarregava toda sua raiva e frustração naquela luta.

- Lucas para! Não ligue para o que ele diz! Para! - Hugo tentava parar o amigo com palavras.

Harry e Draco estavam estupefatos. Nem se mexiam. Apenas observavam o filho brigando no corredor. O barulho da luta acabou por chamar a atenção de quem ainda estava dentro da sala de aula. Nesse caso, de Serena e Lupin.

O professor saiu da sala e, com um feitiço, separou os dois rapazes. Colocou Lucas de um lado e Parkinson de outro.

- Menos cinquenta pontos para Grifinória e para Sonserina! - disse o professor - O que aconteceu aqui?

- Lucas! - Serena logo foi para o lado do irmão.

- Ele que começou, professor! - disse Parkinson apontando para Lucas.

- Eu?! - o jovem Potter ficou indignado - Você que vem me provocar e eu que comecei?! - Lucas deu um passo em direção a Parkinson, mas foi segurado por Serena e Hugo.

- Chega! Eu não quero saber quem começou e sim por que começou!

- Professor! - chamou Hugo.

- Diga.

- Parkinson começou a provocar o Lucas, dizendo o quanto a vida dele era perfeita, o quanto a _família_ dele era perfeita. Lucas não aguentou e bem, deu um soco no Parkinson.

Lupin e Serena suspiraram.

- Eu deveria dar uma detenção para os dois por ficarem brigando no corredor, mas não vou. Dessa vez não. - disse o professor. - Serena, leve Lucas para a Enfermaria para cuidar desse corte e acalmar os ânimos. O resto, entre na sala.

Serena olhou para Lucas. O rapaz limpava a boca na manga na camisa, havia cortado o lábio. A jovem Malfoy pegou na mão do irmão e o puxou em direção a Enfermaria.

- x -

Na sala, enquanto a aula não começava, todos comentavam sobre a luta de Potter e Parkinson.

- Vocês parecem bem chocados. - Hugo disse para os dois rapazes que se encontravam afastados de todos. - São novos, não é? - os dois concordaram com um movimento de cabeça. - É, não estão acostumados a situação.

- Situação? - perguntou Harry.

- É. Ah, esqueci de me apresentar. Sou Hugo. Hugo Weasley. - o rapaz sorriu enquanto estendia a mão, que Harry aceitou sorrindo. - Você é Tiago né? O rapaz que Lucas apresentou de manhã?

- Sou sim.

E você é? - Hugo perguntou para Draco, que apenas ergueu a sobrancelha. - Ah, qual é, cara?! - o ruivo exclamou ao notar a reação do outro. - A rivalidade entre Grifinória e Sonserina não é mais tão grande!

Draco ficou alguns segundos em silêncio.

- Sou Lucius. - respondeu aceitando a mão do rapaz.

- Prazer.

- Que situação era essa que você estava falando? - perguntou Harry.

- Então, é meio complicado. Mas vocês parecem ser legais, só que precisam me prometer que vão guardar segredo sobre o que eu vou falar.

- Claro. - responderam os dois rapazes.

- Todo mundo acha que o Lucas e a Serena têm uma vida perfeita só porque são filhos de Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy. Só que isso não é verdade. Pô, eu cresci com eles e sei que a vida deles tá é longe de ser perfeita!

Draco e Harry permaceram em silêncio.

- Ser filho de auror não é uma tarefa fácil. Ser filho dos aurores mais famosos do mundo bruxo então? É impossível. Serena e Lucas quase não veem os pais. Eles moram e convivem mais com o padrinho, Sirius. Serena encara isso numa boa, mas o Lucas... o Lucas nunca aceitou.

- Aceitou? - perguntou Draco.

- É. - respondeu Hugo. - Ele nunca aceitou o fato dos pais passarem mais tempo caçando Comensais do que ficando com e ele e com Serena, mesmo porque já fazem mais de vinte anos que a Guerra acabou! Lucas não aceita o fato dos pais ainda lutarem sem pararem para ficar um tempo com a família. Lucas... ele... ele... sofre muito com isso. Ele não aguenta mais essa solidão! Fora que ele e Serena são assombrados pelos fantasmas da Guerra.

- Como assim? - perguntou Harry.

- Não é nada! É só jeito de falar! - Hugo sorriu sem graça - O fato é que Lucas sofre muito, muito mesmo com essa ausência dos pais e isso faz com que ele guarde muita mágoa deles. - o sorriso de Hugo se tornou triste - Mágoa é uma coisa que ele e Serena guardam muito bem dos pais. Só que Lucas não aguenta mais! É por isso que quando algum idiota como Parkinson o provoca dizendo que a vida dele é perfeita ele perde o controle! Não é raiva, não é ódio, é apenas... dor.

Draco e Harry não disseram uma única palavra. Não se atreveriam. O que... o que eles haviam feito?

- x -

Na Enfermaria, Lucas já estava com o lábio curado e descansava deitado em uma das camas.

- Vai lá hoje? - perguntou Serena.

- Vou.

- Eles vão aparecer, você vai ver. "Assim espero."

- Se você diz.

- O que você tem? - Serena olhou para o irmão que, por sua vez, fitava uma parede qualquer.

- Cansaço.

Serena não respondeu. Sabia que aquele cansaço não era físico, era emocional.

- x -

À noite.

Harry estava no dormitório da Grifinória. Sentado em sua cama, observava o céu noturno pela janela. Pensava em tudo o que Hugo havia dito a ele e a Draco sobre Serena e Lucas. A dor de estar sozinho... ele entendia muito bem essa dor. Mas por quê? Por que ele e Draco não passavam o tempo com a família? O que tinha acontecido com eles para não darem atenção aos próprios filhos? Ele, que sempre desejara uma família, por que agia assim? O que tinha acontecido?! A dor de Lucas fora tão visível na noite anterior... Por que ele causaria tanta dor ao filho?! O que acontecera com ele?!

Harry abaixou a cabeça, encostando a testa nos joelhos dobrados. Foi quando viu o barulho de alguém entrando no dormitório. Levantou o rosto. Era Lucas.

- Boa noite. - o rapaz cumprimentou quando entrou.

- Boa noite. - Harry respondeu. Olhou bem para o filho. Lucas estava vestido socialmente. Usava uma camisa branca, calça social negra e sapatos pretos. O rapaz se aproximou de uma cama pegando um paletó preto e o colocando.

- Vai sair?

- Sim. - Lucas respondeu.

- Alguma festa?

- Um encontro.

- Com quem?

Lucas ficou um segundo em silêncio. Se virou para sair do dormitório. Antes de realmente sair, respondeu:

- Com vocês. Hoje é meu aniversário.

Por um momento Harry ficou surpreso, mas no momento seguinte já sorria.

- Quantos anos?

- Dezessete.

Lucas saiu do dormitório. Harry o seguiu com o olhar. Ainda sorria. Pelo jeito, as coisas não eram tão ruins quanto pareciam.

- x -

Lucas já estava no portão do castelo quando ouviu uma voz familiar.

- Você está muito bonito.

O jovem Potter se virou para ver o dono da voz. Era Serena.

- Obrigado. - sorriu.

Serena se aproximou do irmão.

- Vai dar tudo certo.

- Se você diz, minha irmã.

A jovem Malfoy sorriu enquanto abraçava o irmão.

- Eu te amo, Lucas.

O rapaz retribuiu o abraço.

- Eu também te amo, Serena.

Serena se afastou e olhou nos olhos do irmão.

- Tenha uma boa noite.

- Obrigado.

- Ah, feliz aniversário. - sorriu.

- Obrigado. - deu um beijo na testa da irmã e partiu.

Serena mordeu o lábio inferior. Desejava com todas as forças que desse tudo certo naquela noite.

- x -

O combinado era eles se encontrarem em um restaurante no centro de Londres. Lucas chegara primeiro. Assim que chegara ao restaurante começara a chover. Imaginara que isso faria seus pais se atrasarem. Então esperou. Durante um bom tempo esperou. Até que um homem veio entregar-lhe um recado...

- x -

Hugo acordara com o som de passos pesados ecoando pelo dormitório e o baque de um corpo caindo na cama ao lado da sua. Abriu os olhos. Suas irís azuis deram de frente com irís verdes. Quando reconheceu o verde brilhante, levantou em um pulo da cama saindo da torre da torre da Grifinória e indo em direção as masmorras. Aquele verde só aparecia no dormitório quando algo ruim acontecia. Caso contrário, estava sempre em seu quarto particular de monitor.

O grifinório encontrou quem procurava pelos corredores perto da torre de sua casa. Em silêncio, a puxou em direção ao dormitório grifinório.

- x -

Quando viu Hugo correndo em sua direção, Serena teve a impressão de que algo não estava certo. Essa impressão se transformou em certeza quando a jovem Malfoy se viu dentro do dormitório masculino da grifinório e quando seus olhos azuis acizentados viram uma figura de belos olhos verdes chorando em uma cama. Serena se aproximou e abraçou o irmão.

Assim que se sentiu envolto pelos braços da irmã, Lucas se permitiu chorar. Se agarrou ao corpo de Serena e chorou. A jovem apenas abraçava fortemente o irmão. Hugo só observava, não conseguia imaginar como o amigo estaria se sentido.

- x -

Harry acordou com o ruído do que pareceu ser um choro. Abriu os olhos e quando fez menção de se levantar, ouviu a voz de Serena. Ficou imóvel apenas ouvindo.

- Eles não foram não é? - perguntou Serena.

- Não. Recebi o recado de um auror que houve complicações na missão deles em Paris e eles não puderam deixar o posto. Eles... eles nem se dignaram a avisar!

Serena deu um beijo nos cabelos do irmão.

- Lucas, cara, eu... - Hugo não sabia o que dizer.

- Obrigado por ficar comigo, cara. - Lucas agradeceu.

- Você é meu amigo. Lógico que ficaria contigo! - Hugo sorriu.

Lucas retribuiu o sorriso. As presenças de serena e de Hugo o acalmaram. Logo, dormia nos braços da irmã. Com a ajuda de Hugo, Serena ajeitou Lucas na cama. Se despediu do jovem ruivo e dando um último beijo na testa do irmão, se retirou do dormitório.

Harry ouviu a tudo o que acontecia. Não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo...

- x -

Serena caminhava pelo castelo de volta para o dormitório da Sonserina.

- Dobby. - chamou.

Imediatamente, um elfo apareceu ao seu lado.

- Corte qualquer tipo de comunicação com meus pais.

- Como, Srta. Malfoy?

Serena parou de andar e olhou para o elfo. Dobby se assustou. Nunca tinha visto um olhar tão frio na face de Serena.

- Eu sei que meus pais entram em contado com você para saber sobre mim e sobre Lucas. A partir de agora, se eles entrarem em contato você não responderá, entendeu?

- Mas, Srta. Malfoy...!

- É uma ordem, Dobby. Você entendeu?

- Sim, Srta. Malfoy. - o elfo fez uma curta reverência.

- Ótimo. Dispensado.

Quando o elfo sumiu, Serena retomou seu caminho. Aquilo terminava naquele momento. Ela havia chegado no limite.

- Eu cansei. Irei dar um fim nisso. De um jeito ou de outro!

- x -

**Notas da Autora: Pensaram que eu tinha desistido da fic? Desisti não! É que bloqueio criativo é fogo. Tava completamente travada com essa fic. ¬¬**

**Mas... espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo! 8D**

**Por favor, deixem reviews. Críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas, obrigada. E que que custa hein? Deixer um reviewzinho para uma autora baka que nem eu? Lembre-se: faz bem ao coração! Ao seu e ao meu! 8D**

**Ja nee yo Minna-san!**

**Lavi Black**


End file.
